Patent Document 1 and the like have already made known a handle device of a vehicle in which: a handle, whose one end portion is turnably supported by an ingress/egress door of a vehicle, integrally has a guide arm portion in the other end portion of the handle; one end portion of a lever, which is turnably supported by the ingress/egress door in a way that makes the lever capable of transmitting an unlock operation force to a latch mechanism, is brought into contact with a contact surface formed in the guide arm portion; and the lever is driven to turn by being pushed by the contact surface, in response to manipulation of the handle in a direction in which the ingress/egress door is opened.